The objective of this project is to conduct a broadly ranging search for unrecognized, non-occupational bladder carcinogens in the human environment. Two groups of substances are being studied: drugs and environmental chemicals which, according to structural considerations, can be N-hydroxylated, and tertiary amines which can be nitrosated by nitrite in the urine to form nitrosamines. E. Coli in the urinary tract and nitrate in the drinking water are the source of urinary nitrite. Environmental chemicals being studied are 2-naphthylamine in tobacco smoke, caffeine in coffee, and theobromine in tea. Drugs being studied include phenacetin, acetaminophen, acetanilid, theophylline, chlorpromazine, tetracycline, and sulfadiazine. The hydroxylamine, nitroso, and hydroxamic acid metabolites of these compounds are being synthesized. Excretion of nitrosamines in patients with bladder infections will also be explicitly investigated. Gas chromatography utilizing the electron capture detector and gas chromatography-mass spectrometry will be the primary analytical methods used. The project will be carried out in conjunction with the Urology Clinic of the University of Miami, School of Medicine, which sees approximately 100 bladder cancer patients annually.